I Hate You But I Love You
by AntriLover5
Summary: What happens when a 4 boys and 1 girl fall in love with their enemies? What problems are showing? An r5 love story. While a nightmare turns into real life in the camping! It strted with a broken leg... it continued with some punches and the big fight started... And now they have to be in the same room and try not to burn it! WITH RIKER, RYDEL, ROCKY, ROSS, RATLIFF (RY IS OUT SORRY)


**What happens when a 4 boys and 1 girl fall in love with their enemies? What problems are showing? An r5 love story. While a nightmare turns into real life in the camping! It started with a broken leg... it continued with some punches and the big fight started... And now they have to be in the same room and try not to burn it! WITH RIKER, RYDEL, ROCKY, ROSS, RATLIFF (RY IS OUT SORRY)**

**I got the idea for this story when from an English project actually. I have already thought a lot of moments that i can use. I only have to think how to get the moments there! I am not sure if you'll like it or not. Just to know, it WILL have a good ending don't worry! And if i am not continuing the story for a while, then sorry. I have a lot to do for homework, and I have a lot of extra lessons except school. And sometimes my mood changes and if I am writing at that time then good luck!**

**Riker 21 - Catlin 21**

**Rydel 20 - Martin 20**

**Rocky 19 - Addison 19**

**Ross 17 - Melanie 18**

**Ratliff 20 - Bethany 20**

* * *

Its a few months after R5 started as a band. Its the second time that Ellington Ratliff is performing with the band. Now R5 are waiting their turn to perform.

***With R5***

R5: *Talking about random things*

Ryland: *Runs in* Guys you perform in 30 minutes! Get ready. I must go downstairs cause i have some papers to sign. So brake a leg!

Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff: *Stare at Ross with face full of sadness.*

Ross: *Glare at Ryland*

Ryland: *Looks at Ross, releases what he just said* Sorry bro!

Ross: *Looks at his leg, sad, whispers* It's ok... You forgot...

Riker: *Walks to Ross* I'm sorry Ross... Don't worry. It was just a bad moment!

Rydel: Ross i am sure that she didn't mean to do it.

Ross: *looks at Rydel* probably...

Ratliff: Yeah, but i am confused, I mean they were acting very weird! You guys said that you used to be best friends, but then they hurt you! Melanie was the one that make you fall. I am not sure if she told you the truth...

Rydel: She kinda said sorry! And remember how exited they were when we called them? We haven't seen them snice our last concert! Your first concert Ratliff...

Rocky: Dude they were exited cause Martin got girlfriend! Wow who ever thought that!

Riker: I actually thought that neither him nor Rydel would be interested to someone!

Rydel: OK! But to be honest, they are acting weird. We are here a few months later with all them beeing a band!

Rocky: Yeah when did that happened? What do you think they are planning? Because I am sure that somthing is going on with them...

Ross: *staring at the wall, having a flashback*

*At Ross' flashback*

R5: *Finish their concert, Run to ?, ?2, ?3, ?4 and ?5*

Riker: *Runs first out, runs to ?, ?2, ?3, ?4 and ?5.* That. Was. AWESOME! We ROCK!

Ross: Yeah! Best perform we have ever done! *Turns to Elligton* And you are on FIRE! Really Ell, you are the best drummer I have ever met! You were our best choise! You are much better than those losers that have signed the audition! They really thought that we were going to pick them. *laughs*

?2: Yeah... Right... Those losers... *POV: "That will break your leg if you don't stop talking about that Ratliff dude." End of POV*

?: *Knows what he is thinking about, elbows him*

Ratliff: Thanks guys, but I think you should have give them a chance! Some of them must be good!

Ross: NO WAY! You are much better! A million times you than those freaks!

?4: *mad, but doesn't show it*

Ratliff: Well if you need me here then it dosen't hurt anyone! *Looks at ?2* Am I right... Umm... Ehh...

?2: Right, sorry... I'm Martin, the only boy, *turns to ?* This is my bis sis Catlin, the oldest and most annoying.

Catlin: Hi and, HEY! You forgot someone that is more annoying than me!

Martin: Yep, *turns to ?5* This is my twin sister, Bethany, the most annoying person I know.

Bethany: Yep, that happens to be me! *Turns to ?4* But you forget her!

Martin: Dude I'm not going to call her annoying cause she is stronger than me and she is a black belt! *Turns back to Ellington* She is my baby sis, Melanie but call her Mel or else she will beat you to death...

Mel: *Stil mad, but let it go* Hi...

Ratliff: Hi...

?3: Oh Martin Martin Martin! You always forgetting about me! I am Addison, I am Martin's little sis, also Catlin's little sis, also Bethany's little sis and Mel's biggy sis!

Ratliff: Well hello little little little and big! I'm Ellington Ratliff, but call me just Ratliff... Cause now I'm one of the Big R's in the R5 band Woo Hoo! *Starts doing a goofy dance*

Ross: Yep, and again, our best choice!

Mel: *Gets more mad, but hold it*

Ryland: *Walks up the stairs* Ross you forgot your songbook downstairs! Do you need someone to steal your new song for the next concert? Go get it!

Ross: *Looks at Ryland with an ''are you going well'' look* You sound like mom! *Walks in front of the stairs, about to start walking down the stairs*

Mel: *POV:"I CANT HIDE HOW ANGRY I AM! I WILL SHOW IT!" End of POV*

Ross: *About to take his first step*

Mel: *Pushes him*

Ross: *Loses balance, falls at the end of the stairs, screams in pain* OWWWWW!

Riker: *Eyes went wide open* OH MY GOD ROSS! *runs down the stairs very fast* ROSS!

Rydel: *Eyes went wide* ROSS! *Follows Riker but not as fast as Riker*

Rocky, Ratliff: *Froze, shocked*

Mel: *POV:"Oops? Who am I kidding! he deserved it!" end of POV*

Rocky: *To Melanie* WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why did you do this to him?

Mel: I didn't mean to do it! I did it because... emm... *Points to Bethany* SHE DARED ME TO DO IT! *POV:"Of course she did" end of POV*

Bethany: That's the truth! She isn't lying! I dared her to do it... yesterday?

Mel: Yep! Yesterday! Don't you remember Beth? You dared me to push a FRIEND and make him fall!

Bethany: That's what happened?

Mel: *elbows her*

Bethany: I mean... That's what happened! Nothing else!

Ratliff: OOOKKKK... Let's see if Ross is ok... He screamed pretty loud. And he never screams in pain like that... Do you think he's alright?

Martin: He's probably fine...! You're overprotective! You mustn't think like that! *POV:"You must say he is NOT alright and I wish you could all fell from the stairs like the mini - blondie, starting with the new guy! You all deserve it!" end of POV*

Rocky: Ok... Just to be sure... *He walked down the stairs*

***With Ross few minutes before***

Ross: *falls down the stairs and lands on the end of the stairs* OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *lets a few tears of pain roll on his cheeks*

Riker: *walks down the stairs as fast as he can and runs at Ross* Oh my freaking God, Ross are you ok?

Rydel: *walks down the stairs and sees Ross on the floor with tears on his eyes* Oh my God! Ross! Are you ok?

Ross: *tries to sit but falls back again* OWW! Riker! I can't stand up! And my leg hurts like HELL! Please do somthing!

Rydel: I will go get some ice. *walks off*

Riker: Don't worry little bro! I will try not to hurt you... Just let me see... *touches his leg*

Ross: OOWWWWWWW! RIKER! STOP! OOWWWWW! *lets more tears from his eyes*

Riker: *lets go of Ross' leg* Ok Ross, I think you broke your leg... Now stop crying... I know that it hurts bad but you are 14! You are a big man!

Ross: I am not Ryland, Riker!

Riker: Ok, how about this. If you stop crying I will show you how to make the hottest girls to date you! Yay!

Ross: I am not Rocky neither! *chuckles* And if YOU know how to do this, then, 1 it must be wrong, 2 you must think the hottest girls are those from the reading club!

Riker: Yeah they are th- HEY! *makes a mad face at Ross*

Ross: *Laughs* Not working! *smiles*

Riker: *Stands up but loses balance and falls on Ross' leg*

Ross: *his happy face changes* OWWWWWWWWWW OWWWWW OWWW! R-RIKER! S-STOP! Y-Y-YOU A-ARE O-ON MY LE-EG! *lets fresh tears fall down his cheeks, and starts crying*

Riker: *eyes go wide, gets off Ross' leg and quickly hugs him* Ross I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to do it! It's just-

Ross: It's ok big bro! You're forgiven! *smiles*

Riker: *Smiles back*

Rocky, Ratliff, Catlin, Martin, Addison, Melanie, Bethany: *walks down the stairs*

Melanie: I am sorry Ross, it was a dare to push one of my friends and make him fall. I am really sorry...

Bethany: Yep! I dared her to do it! Sorry but that's what happened! Like I said before, I am not lying!

Riker: But you didn't said that...

Bethany: Well i just did!

Riker: But-

Rydel: I got the ice! Ross do you feel any better?

Ross: Yes but it still hurts... A LOT!

Riker: Don't worry... I will take you to the hospital and every day you will feel better!

Rocky: HOSPITAL? WHY MY LITTLE BRO NEEDS HOSPITAL? *Looks worried at Ross who is still on the ground*

Riker: He broke his leg...

Rydel: Ohhh... That must hurt

Ross: It does!

Riker: *Glares at Rydel*

Rydel: Sorry...

Addison: Are we going or not?

Riker: Right! Sorry... *picks up Ross, and carries him up*

Ross: OWW! Riker, be careful!

Riker: Sorry! I am doing my best not to hurt you! *Carries him carefully to his car, and drives him at the hospital*

***End of Ross' flashback***

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Thank you all for reading! At the next one the "punches" that i said in my summary will show up and the big fight will start! Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you all enjoyed! Please review what do you think and what did you liked and what not from this chapter. Actually, this is Intro 1 because it's how it all started... the next one will be for the fight... and the reason. Why do you think The other family hates R5? Please can you think of a surname for the family? Thanks again for reading my story!**


End file.
